<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero of Kree by FallenLightAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876379">Hero of Kree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightAngel/pseuds/FallenLightAngel'>FallenLightAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unwilling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kind of prologue, Made up alien species - Freeform, Open Ending, some are also real alien species</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightAngel/pseuds/FallenLightAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vers is on a mission with her team. She really wants to prove herself, show that she is worthy of being in StarForce. Would she be able to track the criminals down and make a hero of herself?</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a one-shot, but it does tie in with a story I'm currently writing (which I will upload soon).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unwilling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero of Kree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vers, are you in position?” Yon-Rogg asked her over their comms. She tugged at her coat, the white wool and fur were beautiful, but itchy. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a low bun and she felt it was way too tight. The hat she was wearing didn’t help much either. She had to blend in with the locals, but that included dressing and acting like them. Now she was standing in an alley in between two buildings, adjusting her boots before stepping into the street. As she put her feet down, the snow cracked under her boots. It was cold on this planet and she didn’t like a single bit of it. Yon had warned her for it, but she didn’t pack the necessary attire and now she was cold. The worst part was that it was entirely her own fault.</p><p>The city they were in was big, but it was more of a maze. All the stone and wooden houses were cramped up against each other, the streets were narrow and nearly always covered in snow. She had been walking for a little while when her boots got uncomfortable and she had to readjust them. Their ship was just outside the city, cloaked so locals wouldn’t be alarmed. She had passed a busy marketplace already, it was beautiful, but she didn’t think she would find any drug dealers there.</p><p>Vers looked around, the special contact lenses she was wearing would automatically detect individuals who were part of the drugs cartel. Her eyes got slightly irritated by them, but it was for a good cause. Their team was specifically instructed not to use violence unless there was no other option. This was her chance to prove herself to her team and to the rest of StarForce. Last time she nearly jeopardized the mission and had been put out of service for several weeks. If something like that happened again she was screwed. It wasn’t the most difficult mission, they had to find important members of the group and get in their good graces. That way it would be easier for them to dismantle the organisation.</p><p>The rest of their team was there too, somewhere, although she wasn’t exactly sure where. It wasn’t like she knew where she was going or where she had to go, but she was trying her best. “Vers? Are you even listening?” Yon-Rogg sounded slightly irritated. Then Vers realized that she hadn’t reacted to his earlier question and could mentally slap her forehead. “Yes, yes I am,” she said quickly. “In position or listening?” he sounded as if he didn’t believe her, which he probably didn’t. “Both,” she said, trying her best not to make a stupid remark. “Alright, give us a sign when you’re in,” he said before going silent.</p><p>Vers kicked a heap of snow, she was already screwing up and the mission had barely started. She heard shuffling behind her, but didn’t look around. “Why would a lady like you attack an innocent heap of snow. What did it do to hurt you?” a male voice behind her sounded. Vers didn’t look up, “it didn’t do anything, I’m being unreasonable to a heap of snow.” The person placed a hand on her shoulder, “I know I’m a stranger, but do you want to talk about it?” Finally she turned around and looked at the man. </p><p>He was quite tall, dark skin, dark hair, but he had bright green eyes. It was as if she was looking at emeralds. He wore a long, black, woollen coat. It hung open and she could see the light grey suit underneath it. He nearly looked like he came from a different time period. Although she had to admit that she wasn’t dressed all that modern either. She blinked twice but the lenses didn’t identify him as dangerous. In a way she was glad, but if she stayed here she wasn’t following the mission.</p><p>The look on her face must’ve been really bad. “Need a drink?” he asked. Vers hesitated a little, and he seemed to notice too. “I have some friends who would gladly buy you one too if you need many and don’t have money,” he offered. “Why would your friends buy someone they’ve never met a drink?” she asked, narrowing her eyes a little. “Because they have the money and love pretty girls like you,” he grinned and held out his hand, “Vidarr Cyone.” Perhaps she could try and see who his friends were, if he says they’re rich and like pretty girls – which she didn’t consider herself as, but apparently this guy did – they might be involved with the drugs cartel. It was the only lead she had, so she had to try.</p><p>Vers took his hand with a shy smile. “I didn’t catch you name?” he said looking at her curiously. Shit, now she had to come up with something, but instead of saying a made-up name, she said something entirely different, “I didn’t throw it.” Vidarr seemed to enjoy it as he laughed softly, “I will keep that one in mind.” Vers smiled back as she liked to finally see someone, who wasn’t Yon-Rogg, who enjoyed her sense of humour. He pulled her towards one of the buildings, and as they got closer she could read on the sign that it was a bar. Now she had to make sure they wouldn’t drug her or wouldn’t give her so much that she would get drunk.</p><p>As soon as they got inside she noticed the air was thick with cigarette smoke. She looked around curiously. The bar was dark, the interior was mostly made out of wood, the walls, floors and furniture. It wasn’t really crowded, which was logical – it was morning – except for exactly seven other people, not including them. The bartender, who was busying himself with cleaning glasses. One man was sitting at a table alone, seemingly going over paperwork or something along those lines. Another guy was mopping the floors, ignoring them. The other five guys we’re sitting in a corner booth, and looked up at whoever it was that had come inside.</p><p>Vidarr dragged her over to the five men, who eyed her curiously. “Who is this young lady?” the man in the middle said. He was older than the others, and Vers couldn’t quite make out what species he was. She blinked twice and got a warning signal, he was one of them. She held out her hand, “Amara Thalcard.” Vers begged to the old gods that the name she came up with was convincing enough for them. The man took hand and placed a kiss on each of her knuckles. “You’re not from around, are you?” he asked, and she shook her head lightly. The guy on her left, she assumed the youngest, cleared his throat, “we don’t like people from outside.”</p><p>Her eyes moved over to the young guy, and she noticed he was Aakon, and it made her blood boil. The Kree weren’t exactly friends with them. She had never met an Aakon, she never thought she would, but she knew they were enemies of the Empire. Vers’ eyes moved over the other three men on the table, two Galadorians – it could also be Terrans, but she highly doubted it – and one Raptoid. It was an odd combination of species, especially within the Kree Empire.</p><p>“Relax, she means no harm. She was rather upset earlier, so be kind,” Vidarr bit at the young Aakon. Vers felt herself moving a little closer to him, he was being so protective of her. She quickly looked around the table and noticed that everyone was listed as one of them, except for Vidarr of course. The oldest man spoke again, “come sit down. Do you want a drink? It’s on me.” The Galadorian that was sitting on his left made way so she could sit in between them. Vers didn’t want to upset them, so she just moved over there and squished herself between the two man. “A Fuzzy Dazzle Spritz, please,” she said shyly. The drink didn’t contain enough alcohol to affect her metabolism, but it was a drink often ordered by young women.</p><p>Vidarr went over to the bartender to get it for her. “Where are you from?” the Raptoid asked her. “Uzacenia,” she had said it before she even realized. It was the planet where their last mission had been, where she screwed up so badly. At least her looks resembled that of the inhabitants, only their blood was a bright neon green, and hers wasn’t. Now she just had to make sure she wouldn’t injure herself and blow her cover. “That’s indeed not from around. It’s on the other end of the Kree Empire,” the man on her left stated.</p><p>She felt the eyes of all the five men on her, and they weren’t even subtly glancing over at her, they were full on staring at her. Vers closed her eyes, wishing Yon-Rogg would be with her now, she would feel so much more confident. But she had to prove herself, without needing help from her commander. Last time she had depended too much on him, and when she had to make her own call it had gone wrong. Everyone had rubbed it in her face. The most embarrassing wasn’t even that the Supremor had pointed her out on her mistakes, but that Yon had done it.</p><p>Vers heard footsteps come closer and opened her eyes again to see that Vidarr had returned, the bright pink and white drink in his hand. He put it down right in front of her nose and she smiled. “Thank you,” she said, reaching for it. Vidarr grabbed one of the chairs from another table and dragged it over to the one they were sitting at. He put it down backwards and sat down, arms folded over the backrest of the chair. Vers tried to resist the awkward chuckle that nearly escaped her throat, she had no clue why he would be sitting like that, given it seemed very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Are you going to tell us why you assaulted the snow outside?” he asked, looking right into her eyes. She couldn’t look away from the green, no matter how awkward it made her. “I just…” she felt the strong urge to tell these complete strangers the truth, “it’s… complicated…” Why couldn’t her brain form a coherent sentence? Vidarr didn’t break eye contact, and it made her head even more warry. “You can tell us, you can trust us,” he said in a smooth way. “My team doesn’t think I’m fit to serve, and they would’ve rather have me gone than with them and… and…” Vers swallowed the lump in her throat. “Your team?” the Aakon said, narrowing his eyes at her. She had said too much, but she still felt the urge to continue.</p><p>Their eye contact finally broke when someone stepped into the bar. Vers didn’t look up, rather she looked down at her hands. The people around her seemed rather focused on the newcomer, but she hadn’t looked up if it weren’t for the fact that they loudly scraped their throat. She looked up and was met with the surprised look of her commander. “Vers?” Yon-Rogg asked, but quickly realized his slip. Now they had to improvise. “Who’s Vers?” the old man asked. “It’s my nickname,” Vers said quickly as she stood up and moved towards her commander, “This is my brother, Naleg.” She then whispered in Yon’s ear, “Just play with it.”</p><p>Her commander seemed to understand what she meant, as he blinked several times and realized whom they were dealing with. “You don’t even remotely look alike,” the Aakon was really getting on her nerves now. “Different mother… Father was quite the bastard,” Vers sad with a snarl, and they seemed a little taken aback by her rashness, “any other assumptions you want clarified?” the two Galadorians shook their head and the rest just stayed silent. She could see the slight smirk Vidarr gave her, but she didn’t look into his eyes anymore, he was having a weird effect on her.</p><p>He stood up and moved towards her and Yon. He held out his hand to him, which Yon-Rogg took. “Vidarr Cyone,” he introduced himself, but her commander stayed silent, just eyeing him suspiciously. One Yon let go of Vidarr’s hand he grabbed Vers’ harshly, “I have something to discuss with my little sister. Excuse us.” Without saying anything more, her commander dragged her out of the bar. She wanted to protest, but knew better than that, so she stayed silent, rubbing her sore wrist as soon as Yon let go.</p><p>“He’s Groolean,” he said as if it was something Vers should’ve known, which, in fact, she hadn’t known anything about. She also didn’t really see the point in knowing what species he was. But apparently he did, otherwise he wouldn’t have commented on it. “Vers, he can make woman of any species tell the truth by just looking in their eyes,” now she understood why she should’ve known. Her face immediately fell, “like how some Kree women can control males of any species…” Yon nodded, but didn’t seem angry that she didn’t know. Perhaps she couldn’t have known.</p><p>“Did you tell the anything that could jeopardize the mission?” he asked carefully, almost as if he didn’t want to upset her. That’s when it hits her, she did. How could she have been so stupid. She did tell them about her team, although she didn’t clarify what team exactly, she had mentioned serving. “I…” Vers pressed her hand over her lips, she didn’t want to break down in front of her commander and only friend. “Vers, what did you tell them. You couldn’t have known nor prevented it, I’m not angry, but for the sake of this mission I need to know,” Yon-Rogg said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“I was upset and kicked a heap of snow and he saw it and took me to the bar and… I don’t know, he looked at me and told them that our team hates me and don’t see me fit to serve and that they would rather see me gone than have me around…” she could hear the tremble in her voice, and she internally cursed at herself for being so weak. “We will come back at this, but now we have a mission to finish. Make sure the Groolean won’t gain control over you again. And if they ask, just say that your team is a sports team, alright?” He looked in her eyes and made sure she was alright and understood before taking a step back, “I need you to get more intel on Skoney Hoil.” “Is that the older man?” Vers asked. “Yes, Minn-Erva found evidence in his house here that he might be the mastermind behind this organization. But we need to be sure before we take him into custody.”</p><p>After that Yon-Rogg looked around and gave her a short embrace. Vers looked at him confused, but he just shrugged a little, “see you around little sister.” With that he just walked away. She only noticed after that, that they had been standing in front of the window. She went back inside and sat once again down in between the two men, grabbing her drink. “You were telling us something earlier, Amara, before your brother came in,” she knew Vidarr was looking at her. “Yeah, my sports team hates me, they don’t want me to serve with them,” she said, purposely not looking at the man with the green eyes. “Serve?” the Raptoid asked, seemingly puzzled. “Yeah, that’s what we call it when we play in competitions and such.”</p><p>Vers took a sip of the sweet drink, she loved sweet food and drinks, but on Hala they weren’t really keen on sweet stuff. She rubbed her forehead, “and now I’m also stupid enough to leave my stash at home.” “Stash, as in your trainings stuff?” Vidarr asked. “No, my drugs… I really need them to survive my family. Naleg is the only one who is sort of kind to me…” she better just tempts them to talk about it. She had never even once taken drugs in her time on Hala, she didn’t really want to. Vers didn’t remember if she had ever done it in her life, given her life was just an odd blackness before she woke up on Hala eight months ago.</p><p>“You use drugs?” The Aakon asked in disbelief. “Even pretty girls have their demons,” she smiled at the Yellow man in a tempting way. “I can provide you with something if you need it,” the old man, Skoney, shrugged. Her plan was working. “What do you mean?” she asked innocently, not showing that she knew more. “I have something for you, if you pay at least,” the man repeated. “How did you get it?” it was a little bold, but they didn’t seem to notice. “Darling, don’t tell anyone, but I’m an infamous drugs lord. I get it from everywhere and anywhere.”</p><p>The way he called her darling made her want to throw up, but she just faked a smile, “that sounds great.” Skoney grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. A nervous giggle escaped her throat, but to the others it must’ve looked like she was excited. They went through a door in the back, that led to stairs that went down.</p><p>“What kind of stuff do you want?” The older man asked her as they walked down the stairs. She wasn’t familiar with drugs at all, so she asked, “what do you have?” “We have mainly Terran drugs here, but a few blocks away from here we have a hangar filled with drugs from all over the universe,” the Aakon said, eyeing her. Vers tried to look at them with fascination, “I’ve never had any Terran drugs before, are they good?” she looked around the room they stood in.</p><p>It didn’t contain much, it almost looked like a kitchen. Although there was quite some junk there too. Two tables were stacked in the corned, chairs placed on top of them, all of it seemingly broken. The cabinets also looked quite worn down. There were cobwebs in the corners of the room. This entire room gave her the chills, but it was for a good cause, she reminded herself.</p><p>“Opinions defer on that, mostly depends on the species that uses it. Some love the effect it has on them, others loathe it,” Skoney said as he moved to one of the cabinets. He opened it and Vers could peek inside, it was filled to the brim with drugs. Her eyes widened a little. Vidarr seemed to notice it, “someone’s excited.” She let out an accidental giggle, “I’ve never seen this much together before.” “Nearly every cabinet is filled with something good,” one of the Galadorians said. “Hey, Skoney. How about we collect everything for the order of tomorrow and pack it now?” the Raptoid asked. The older man gave a mere nod, “Take Vidarr and Slev with you.”</p><p>The Raptoid, Vidarr and Slev, the other Galadorian, quickly and easily moved through the small space. Once they were done they got back up the stairs and left Vers’ sight. “How did you get so much?” she asked, genuinely wondering. “This is barely 1% of what I own. Everything I own is for sale, but of course I can’t sell it all on my own, so I have some employees,” Skoney said, as if it was everyday business, which it probably was for him.</p><p>Vers moved through the space curiously. She moved her hand over the countertop until a sudden sharp pain shot through her hand. She had cut herself on a loose piece of wood and now she was bleeding. She internally cursed at herself and panicked. Her white coat didn’t help to hide the fact that her blood was clearly blue. The Aakon glanced at her, “You alright?” “Yes,” she mumbled, taking a step back. “You don’t seem fine,” the dark haired Galadorian said. She could see all three of them reach for a holstered weapon. Vers instinctively held up her hands, but that was a stupid decision, because now she put it on full display that she was bleeding.</p><p>“Kree, huh?” the Aakon said, with a grin on his face. Vers didn’t like the look of that, she didn’t like it at all. She tried to move her hand to her ear to turn on her beacon, but Skoney grabbed both her arms, locking them behind her back. She tried to use her powers to shoot him, but a shock went through her body, originating from the inhibitor. Had Yon decided to block it right now? Breaking free didn’t seem like an option, she struggled against him, but he was too strong, and she only wasted her energy like that. She felt the blood seep from the wound on her hand, and it stung badly. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried her best not to just shoot the right then and there. She had to wait for Yon to take them into custody.</p><p>“Speak up, Kree. Why are you here,” the Galadorian kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to double up and fall to the floor. The men just laughed and scoffed because of her pathetic reaction. “Not so brave now, huh?” Skoney growled in her ear, “let’s see what we can do with you.” The Galadorian went over to one of the cabinets and took something out of it, but she couldn’t see what it was. “Your blood might be of use,” he mumbles as he returned something that looked like a needle. </p><p>Her blood… </p><p>Yon’s blood! </p><p>She had to protect it. Somewhere in her vague memories of the first few weeks on Hala, she had a memory of him telling her a story. She had been drugged so much that everything in the room had moved, except for him, so her eyes had tried to focus on him as much as possible. Vers had demanded him to tell her something about the Kree, as she did often, in hopes that she would remember. It was of no use to make her remember, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t stuck with her. He had told it in a way adults would tell their children stories, but she appreciated it, it made her understand it better.</p><p>The story was about a husband and wife, and her husband had been shot several times. He was bleeding and in immediate need of blood. There was none available, so the wife had offered hers. The husband promised to protect her blood, he promised that he would never let anyone take it from him. He had become the guard of her blood. His blood ran through her veins too, so she would protect it with everything in her power.</p><p>Without any hesitation Vers jerked her head back, fast and hard. She could hear the nasty cracking sound of a bone breaking in Skoney’s knee. The old man immediately let go of her, so she could stand up. The inhibitor on her neck sparked again, and she could feel the power return trough her body. She immediately shot the Galadorian, but let her guard down, leaving her body unprotected. The Aakon attacked her, pinning her to the floor. “Das’t,” she cussed as her clothes got stuck when she tried to turn around. Apparently it had slowed down the yellow-skinned man too, so as soon as she freed her hands, she blasted him too.</p><p>Vers quickly activated her beacon, yelling into her comms for help. Skoney had scrambled back to his feet and pushed her against the wall, his hands pressing against her throat with his immense strength. She tried gasping for air, but she barely managed to suck in short breaths. “You can’t kill me. Try and someone else will take my place,” he had a smug look on his face. Vers wanted to wipe the smirk from his face. She tried to blast her photon blasts, but the lack of oxygen and nitrogen made it near impossible. He lifted her from the ground, putting all the pressure on her airways.</p><p>She swung her legs aimlessly around, before accidentally hitting him in his crotch. With a thud she fell to the stone floor. A broken moan escaped her throat as it hurt. Right in that moment her team decided to come in. Yon-Rogg immediately rushed over to her, to check if she was alright and if she wasn’t injured. Vers closed her eyes as everything hurt, even keeping her eyes open was too painful and only fuelled the building headache.</p><p>Yon shook her a little, but Vers didn’t react. He ran a quick scan to see if her life was in danger, but besides that she didn’t have enough oxygen in her blood, she was alright. She was bruised, bloody even, but she was breathing, which meant she would soon be healed again. He looked up to Att-Lass and Bron-Charr, who had put power-blocking manacles on their suspects. Minn-Erva stood in the doorway at the top of the stairs and informed him that she and Korath had taken the other three suspects into custody.</p><p>He genuinely regretted for putting Vers in this danger, he shouldn’t have left her alone. But she had done it, she had given them enough evidence to be able to put them on trial. She most likely didn’t know her comms had been activated the entire time, and that they have heard their entire conversation, but it is what had saved her this time. The team hadn’t been able to trace her until she activated her beacon. Yon had been in the bar, but the city was a maze and he couldn’t remember the exact street and building, if he had, he could’ve prevented her getting hurt.</p><p>Scooping her up in his arms, Yon-Rogg gestured for the rest to stay there until backup arrived and would take the criminals away. In the meanwhile he would get Vers to the med-bay on the ship, get her an IV with painkillers and wait until she woke up. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck after they left the bar. He walked them back to the ship, perhaps slower than needed, but he wanted to savour this moment. Yon looked down at her in his arms, and a smile spread over his face.</p><p>Arriving back on the ship, he swiftly moved through the small hallways to get her to the med-bay. He put her down on the bed and went to the cabinet. When he turned back to Vers, her eyelids fluttered a little before she opened them. Yon immediately noticed the lights were too bright for her, so he dimmed them a little. He helped her out of the thick white coat and rolled up the sleeve of the dress she wore underneath it, inserting the IV in her arm. “Yon…” her voice was hoarse, worse than he expected. He glanced up at her, and noticed the big blue and purple bruises forming on her neck.</p><p>Without thinking about it, his fingers moved up and traced the lines where the colours changed. She flinched under his touch and Yon immediately retreated his hand. “Don’t speak, you need rest. We’ll be back on Hala before you know it,” he reassured her. He turned to leave, but her hand locked around his wrist, not intending to let go. “Stay,” she croaked. Yon-Rogg looked back at her, into her eyes, which were filled with the plead. Now he definitely couldn’t leave her alone, so he grabbed a chair, and sat down next to the bed. She muttered something his translator couldn’t pick up as coherent words as her eyes fluttered shut again.</p><p>After a while of just looking at her, Yon had dozed off into a dreamless sleep, until Minn-Erva shook him a little, causing him to wake up. “They’re taken into custody, we can return to Hala, commander,” she informed him. He could see her eyes move towards Vers for a moment, but she didn’t seem to really care that her teammate was injured. Yon-Rogg scraped his throat, “Let Korath plan course, I’ll stay with Vers for the duration of the flight.” “Do you want me to look at her, I’m the medic of the team,” Minn offered, but he shook his head.</p><p>“She isn’t in a lethal danger, but it would comfort me more knowing that I will be here when she wakes up, then that she’ll be all on her own,” he looked at the blue-skinned woman, who scoffed. “Sure, I’ll inform Korath,” She said, and Yon was pretty sure she had rolled her eyes at him when she turned around and left the room. Not that he cared, Vers was also part of them team, just as much as the others were, and he cared for everyone’s well-being.</p><p>Speaking of this team, Vers had mentioned that she felt like the team didn’t accept her, and that they didn’t see her fit to serve. Yes, she messed up last time, but everyone does so from time to time. He wasn’t mad at her, he couldn’t be mad at her. The team had clearly showed their disappointment in her, but Att-Lass and Bron-Char had quickly made her see that it wasn’t something she had to worry about too much. Yon was glad that the two saw a friend in Vers.</p><p>He also knew that Minn-Erva despised her, unfortunately. It made it very had for him to hold order within the team at times. They were always snapping at each other. Once Vers asked why Minn-Erva disliked her so much, it was back when she was still recovering. Yon had told her that she didn’t have to worry about it, that he would fix it. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Minn always denied it, but she was jealous of the blonde Terran. Ever since Vers arrived on Hala, he had taken a liking to her, and Minn-Erva didn’t like it. She started picking on Vers about everything. She mainly pestered her with her amnesia, which once resulted in Vers bursting into tears, apologizing for it, even though it wasn’t even her own fault.</p><p>He had corrected Minn-Erva by putting her on canteen duty for a week, and it seemingly helped. Although Yon had no clue if she had actually stopped picking on Vers, or just did it behind his back, Vers herself seemed to be doing better since. He had told her to never ever apologise again for something that wasn’t her fault. She had quietly admitted that she felt like a burden on him, for being an amnesiac. It had stung to hear her being so insecure. Yon had told her that he would do anything to help her regain her memories.</p><p>It still hurts him that he has to lie to her about this all, but what choice does he have? He would get exiled, she would get her regained memory wiped again, and someone else would train her, help her control her powers. He didn’t want anyone to have such control over her, Vers was his to train, his to teach, his to be guided. She meant so much more to him than she could ever understand. Yon knew it wasn’t fair to think about her this way, but every time he was near her, he could hear his blood call to him from within her veins.</p><p>Stirring next to him snapped him out of his thoughts. Vers had her eyes open and looked at him. Her eyes seemed glassy, almost as if they were filled with tears, but Yon knew it was the effect the painkillers had on her. She looked nearly the same as her first weeks in the medical ward, it was a painful memory. He was so glad that she had been dismissed sooner than anyone had expected. She clearly had been overwhelmed when they walked through the streets of upper Hala towards the StarForce buildings where her new quarters would be.</p><p>Yon-Rogg grabbed her hand, and he could feel her trying to squeeze it a little. He tried to hide his smile, but with her eyes looking at him that way, he couldn’t help it. “I ruined the mission,” her voice was still hoarse and dry. Yon reached for a cabinet and took out a bottle of water. He opened it and helped her sit up, pressing the bottle to her lips. She took several small sips before she pulled back again. “Vers, you finished the mission. You did it all on your own. Without you, it would’ve taken us weeks, but you provided us with enough evidence. You are a hero,” Yon said, looking in her eyes.</p><p>Vers looked confused, as if she didn’t understand what he was saying, as if he was speaking an entirely different language. Her universal translator wasn’t broken, he already checked that. “Vers, you did it,” Yon repeated himself. “No… I didn’t… I messed up, and I didn’t do anything, besides compromising my cover and killing people and…” she stopped rambling as he held up his hand. He shook his head a little, “you didn’t kill anyone, and you did not mess up, you did it all.”</p><p>She seemingly was processing what he just told her. Suddenly her face lit up and a smile crossed her face. Yon enjoyed it a lot when she was smiling or laughing, it made him feel genuinely happy. “I did it?” she phrased it as a question, although she most likely already knew the answer. He nodded with a soft look on his face. “I did it!” she flung her arms around his neck, but flinched immediately after. Vers hadn’t recovered fully from her injuries and the painkillers should help, but she shouldn’t move this much.</p><p>He stood up and gently laid her body back down, but not without caressing her back a little. It was a gesture she sometimes did when he was going through something difficult. She relaxed in his arms before he fully retreated. “How are you feeling?” Yon asked as he sat down on his chair again. Vers looked at the ceiling as she answered, “Physically, in pain. Mentally, confused. Emotionally… not sure.” It was a way she used often to answer that question. That way she didn’t need to think too much about her answer.</p><p>“Emotionally doesn’t matter too much now. You need rest,” he spoke to her softly. Her head moved back towards him, “I don’t want to.” Of course she didn’t want to do the one thing he ordered her to do. She never really followed his orders, and it didn’t even make him angry, which it should. It charmed him that she had her own ideas and just loved to rebel against his authority. “Would you rather talk about what you told me earlier, about the team?” Yon asked, carefully watching her. “No,” she said sternly, looking away from him.</p><p>Typically Vers. Mentioning something by accident, even though it does affect her. He did want to talk to her about it, but now didn’t seem like the right moment. “What do you want to do then, Vers. Don’t say fight, because that’s not happening,” he raised his eyebrows at her, and she looked like she tried to suppress her laugh. “Vers, really, it’s not going to happen. You’re injured,” Yon tried to keep the humour from his voice, but it didn’t really work, as he clearly sounded amused. Vers chuckled a little, “It’s not what I want, relax.”</p><p>“Why did you block my powers?” She looked at him again, not accusingly or anything, just curious. He had done that, the device he used to block it would vibrate every time she tried to use her powers. “I wanted you to do it without the help of your powers, but you kept trying. So I had to turn them on again,” he admitted. Vers grinned, “if I had known this was a test to see if I was worthy of having this gift, I wouldn’t have tried to use them. I could’ve easily done it without the use of my powers.” “Yeah, sure. That’s why two of them had blast marks on their clothes,” Yon rolled his eyes, knowing it would amuse her.</p><p>“Who eliminated the drugs cartel, you or me?” she asked, smirking. He shook his head, “you did, and I’m beyond proud of you.” And he meant it, he was proud of her. He had to admit that he didn’t think she could do it, but she proved him wrong, and it made him proud. “You should really get some rest, we’ll be back on Hala before you know it. You should commune with the Supremor once we’ve arrived,” he didn’t await her answer as he stood up and moved out of the room. Yon didn’t want to hear her protests.</p><p> </p><p>Ronan stepped into his living space, “Who is Vers?” “Rogg’s subordinate,” one of his servants answered. Normally he would scold the girl for answering, but she had provided him with interesting information. “Rogg’s subordinate, huh? And a warrior?” he looked back at the datapad in his hands. “Yes, She’s StarForce. She eliminated one of the biggest drugs cartels withing the Kree Empire just a few days ago,” the girl said. Another servant looked up, “She has special gifts from the Supremor, so she can shoot light from her hands.”</p><p>He didn’t like it that his servants were gossiping like this, but Vers did gain his interest more than it should. “What more do you know?” he demanded them. “Apparently she’s gorgeous, even though she’s a pink-skin. Rogg is very close with her too. But her documentation only dates back to a few months ago,” the second servant told him. A plan formed in his mind, perhaps this way he could take revenge on Yon-Rogg after all these years.</p><p>“Why do you want to know that, master?” the first servant asked, slightly uncertain. A dark look had fallen over Ronan’s face “I read about her, the rest isn’t your concern. Back to work!” he snapped at them. He turned around again and went back to his study. He could make a deal with the Supremor about this, or he could take matters in his own hands. The latter would definitely be more efficient, Yon-Rogg was the Supreme Intelligence’s favourite after all…</p><p>Now he just had to find a way to get her…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very curious what you think. I love to see your comments and hear feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>